


Hindiga u Dhowdahay #1

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Translation, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Hindiga u Dhowdahay #1

Brienne galay King ayaa soo caga markii ugu horeysay qorraxda buuxa hoos dhexe ee maalinta qarka u saaran dayrta. Jaime u yimid iyada hadhka badan, oo timaha dufan qarsado qowlka. Brienne ayaa si caadi arkay wejigiisii oo ah sidii magaalada ay u wajahi lahaayeen; Wajigiisa luntay qaar ka mid ah midabka uu ku guuleystay maalintii fuushan ka dib markii maalintii cadceedda. Wax kale oo aan ahayn, uu qurux wajiga ku hadhay dhagaxa iyo expressionless.

Waxa aad u dhif sameeyey King gacankudhiiglaha, maya, Ser Jaime, Brienne wuxuu isu saxo, Khayaameen caadifad lahayn. Marka adeerkiis dhintay, ma uu qaylin ama caawin Brienne qodo qabriga. Marka Fanaanada marayay ah iyaga ka soo bixiyey warka ah in uu adeer ama ina haddii dacaayadahaasi run ahaayeen, waxay ahayd inuu guursado Tyrell gabar uu si dirqi ah xitaa ka sara suni ah. Waxa uu u muuqday in uu u malaynayaa in uu weli ahaa in joogitaanka cadaawayaashooda, inkastoo uu Ehelkeeda kaliya dabayaaqadii lahaa Yartoy of Tarth iyo Maester Qyburn hore oo uu gacanta ku badbaadi oo la nadiifiyo iyada kuunoqon.

Nin wasakh ah, inkastoo qireen badan tahay nadiifiye ka badan dadka musaafiriinta ah, riixay dhexeeya Brienne iyo iyada la'aan, taasoo keentay baqashiisii jiidaya gaadhi ay ka buuxaan kalluun. Urta ahaa wuu urayaa overpowering ah labada ciyaaryahan aan la dhaqin. Iyada oo baabuur u dhexeeya iyada iyo Jaime, Brienne arki kari sida dadka kale waa in ay: wasakh ah, kuwa laxaadka la ', iyo wax kasta ka sarreeya, caadi, inkastoo uu weli u duceeyey oo shaqooyin Lannister. Indhihiisa cagaaran kuweed kulmay.

Eebe waa ka cabsadeen, iyada ogaaday. Waxa uu marna ku fakarin in guriga uu u dhigi lahaa, iyo haatan uu ka baqey in ay qaadan. Waxay ka cabsanayaan waxa Brienne kaliya ka fekeri karaa. Jaime ayaa la ildarantahay jinniyo, iyadu ma doonayaan in ay isku bartaan. Daran, sayidkaygiiyow, Aabihii, walaalkiis madaxdii urarkan iyo walaashay in uu noqon karaa jacayl leh. Brienne shuddered in ay ka fekeraan dhammaan xiriirka dhex socda madaxiisa waqtiga oo dhan. Waxay ahayd si lama filaan ah ku faraxsanahay in iyadu ma ahaa Jaime Lannister.

Jaime cuskanaya madaxa iyada mudo ah, sida haddii ay tahay in la yidhaahdo nooc ka mid ah macsalaameeyay. Xabadka Brienne cidhiidhi ah ee labaad ah. Waxay dareentay sida haddii iyada iyo Jaime ayaa ku dhow ixtiraam ah Bakhayl qofba qofka kale inta lagu jiro wadada dheer ee ay isu soo raaci. Ka dib faqri labaad kasta oo maalin kasta u wada, ay rajaynayso in ay ahayd wax yar sida saaxiibo cooshado. Waxay dareentay bond nabadgelyadiisu waxaa ka soo dusaya indhaha cagaaran Jaime sida uu ku arkeen iyada hadda. Waxay dareentay sida haddii uu iyada ka soo jaray, iyada jar. Sida gaariga ugu dambeyntii roonaaday dhaqaaqay jidka ka Brienne dooneen raaxada Jaime bogga yaab leh.

"Ser Jaime," ayay ku meel weydiiyay, "ma fiican tahay?" Her gacanta weyn hoos u kacay xagga gacmaha iyo kuwiisii curcurka goolka ku dhowaad si tartiib ah.

Jaime gacanta ilaa iyo scooted iska iyada ka, laakiin indhihiisa ay weli cagaaran oo qurxoon, kuwa ayay xusuusteen. "Waan fiicanahay, Walasaqada," ayuu ku jawaabay. "Waxaan guriga ahay." Markaasuu xadhkihii gacmihiisa kordhiyay si ay u muujiyaan Xadgudubkanaga oo noloshiisa hore, laakiin wadhafkiisiina joojiyey isaga, oo wuxuu u muuqday fiican waxaa ka mid ah in aad ka fikirto. Markuu ka soo wareegtay iyada ka, xagga kooxda Red, xubin ka mid ah Ilaaladii Boqorka bartay wejigiisa. Ka dib markii la joogo dheer, inuu ogaaday oo uu ku arkeen iyo winced, uga jiridda in dhulka. Waxa ay u muuqatay warkii Jaime ee gudniinka uusan gaaray King ayaa soo caga nin qudhiisu ka hor.

In hooska ku sii hayaan, Jaime domain kama dambaysta ah, Ser Jaime laabtay iyadii, oo ay ku arkeen kasta oo kale oo daqiiqad dheer. Brienne dhinaca dibada ah raadinta, iyo Jaime on gudaha, raadinayaa. Jaime rogmadaa geeska a bushimihiisa oo u qaaday dib qorraxda ka baxsan xajiya, oo iska riixay Brienne ka dhanka ah Hooska. "Waa in aynu tagno," ayuu yiri. "Waxaan leenahay kulan ah inay ka qayb." Ma uusan u muuqan faraxsanahay. Neef dheer oo ay ka buuxaan qudhunkii oo ka mid ah magaalada oo xoogaa rajo arinku ka dib, Brienne galay dhig.

Maskaxda Jaime kun wax diiwaan-mar: urta darajo isaga, muuqaal u eg ka xumaaday, Walasaqada wajiga dharka casaan ayaana iyadu weli xiran kiraaheysatay uu u muuqdo mid ka xubnood ee Ilaaladii Boqorka uu helay, iyo garaaca ay Hadaba of qalbigiisuna ka gees buu bixiyey feedhihiisii. Waxa uu sugayay si dheer in ay dib ugu noqon, inuu ku soo laabto Cersei. Hadda, uu ku laabtay, laba inood u karaahiyo ah, ayuu waxaa loo arkaa inay xaaraantinimeynaya ah oo ku nool dalka ilaa uu ka dhintay.

Wixii keli ah, daqiiqad waalan, wuxuu rajaynayay walaashiis Saamaxeen lahaa jiridda, Saamaxeen isu googooyey, laakiin xitaa rajada kaliya ma ay samayn karin. Cersei ka jecel yahay isaga, maxaa yeelay, waxay ahaayeen mid yihiin oo kale; sababtoo ah waxay ahaayeen labada qurux badan. Waxay isaga necebna lahaa, wuxuu ogaaday. Waxay isaga necebna lahaa iyada oo la neceb yahay Walaalkood.


End file.
